


Do Ya Thing

by dippity_dip_dipperson



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: ConVerse, Cussing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Short One Shot, do ya thing, he's a fuckin prick, just wanted murdoc to get what he deserves, murdoc abusing 2d as usual, reader does something about it, reader is identified as female, there isn't any actual smut in here i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippity_dip_dipperson/pseuds/dippity_dip_dipperson
Summary: Takes place during the "Do Ya Thing" music video but in here reader is there to teach Murdoc a little lesson about what happens when he's a dick to her precious Stu-Pot





	Do Ya Thing

Slowly, you sit up with a tired groan, brushing both hands through your mess of hair, trying to tame the bedhead as best you can without a brush. You couldn't see the alarm clock on the nightstand, thanks to a shirt that had been haphazardly tossed over it, but you could tell it was early morning by the thin rays of sunlight coming in through the window. After a long, satisfying stretch, you look over at your boyfriend and giggle softly at the sight of his crazy blue hair peeking out from under the cover. Still smiling, you reach over and gently nudge his shoulder. "Stu? Honey-pot, you ready to get up?" You just hear him groan and shift slightly, rolling onto his back with only his forehead up exposed. Shaking your head, you lean over to kiss his forehead before gently climbing over him and out of bed, groaning as you stand up straight and shiver. Gradually you remember the events of the night before, your face turning red.

You were standing there stark naked, the muscles in your lower body still sore, as you recounted what happened in your head. 2D's hands roaming hungrily over your body, pulling you close and holding you tight as he pounded into you, whispering sweetly into your ear how much he loved you, that you were doing so good, it sounded so good when you moaned his name... Suddenly you snapped out of your trance, making your way to the bathroom to clean up the wetness that had begun seeping out of you again, slapping yourself to try to clear your head. 

After going to the bathroom and cleaning yourself up a bit, you made your way over to your one dresser that was able to contain all of your clothes. Thankfully, 2D made it a point to avoid piling his clothes up around it so you could have a clear path to it. Pulling out your outfit for the day, you grabbed your shoes and made your way back to the bathroom to get dressed. Once you had all your clothes on, you did a once-over in the mirror and smiled, happy with how you looked. You had managed to tame your hair back to its normal state, and even put on a little bit of black eyeliner. Your outfit consisted of a long sleeved raglan tee, similar to 2D's, but where his was red and white, yours was blue and grey, and your frayed denim shorts stopped mid-thigh, the rest of your legs covered by the black leggings you wore underneath. The shoes you wore were your favorite pair of hi-top Converse shoes, dark blue with a galaxy design.

"Alright, enough of that," you mumble to yourself, grabbing your phone off its charger and your blue and grey striped jacket. "Time to head down and get some breakfast. But first..." Scrounging through the junk you manage to find a piece of paper and some tape, and you write a quick message for Stu, taping it to the bathroom mirror before quietly making your way out of his room and down to the kitchen.

 

"Ugh... Sore..." 2D groans and slowly sits up, still half asleep as his feet hit the floor. Rubbing his face he eventually gets up and stumbles into the bathroom to take a piss, his exhaustion keeping him from noticing how truly sore he was. Once he's grabbed his clothes and gone back to the bathroom, he gets dressed and looks in the mirror, noticing the note taped to it.

_G'morning honey pot, went down for some breakfast. Come down whenever you're ready love_

Looking at the small heart she drew at the end of the note made him smile, and as he became more and more awake, he began to really notice the throbbing soreness in his waist area. He started reliving his memories of the night before, but before he could get too into it, his stomach growled and derailed his thoughts, saving him from having to make it down to the kitchen with an awkward boner.

 

Having already finished your bowl of cereal, you just sit at the table reading a random section of the newspaper you grabbed, content to just keep yourself busy while you wait for your boyfriend to come down. Thankfully, after hearing him stumble around for a bit upstairs, he finally lumbers through the kitchen, stopping to kiss you on the top of your head before grabbing some bread and heading over to the toaster. With a smile you keep reading, sneaking glances at his ass as he leans over the counter. He turns around rather quickly after grabbing his toast and catches you, giving you a sly smile before going to the fridge. You can sense his confusion as the man in there, who he had literally just seen in the cabinets, offers him the milk and jam, doing your best to control your laughter as he simply shuts the door and sits across from you at the table. He gives you a confused look, making you laugh harder, but you finally manage to calm down and smile at him.

"Good morning, Stu. Sleep well?" He catches the slight tint to your cheeks and the mischievous look in your eye and smirks, lifting up his portion of the paper to read after very obviously staring at the now purple hickey he left on your neck, and you had no intention of trying to hide it.

"Mornin' love, slept quite well actually. Bit sore now though." You chuckle softly and go back to reading your paper, not noticing Murdoc in the room till he's right up on 2D, looking pissed as ever. You tense up slightly as you watch him in your peripheral vision, noticing that he has one of Stu's camouflage Converse in his hand. Stu just looks up at him, confused, before he smacks him in the back of the head with the shoe and tosses it, storming off to his little radio room or whatever the fuck it is. Now your entire body is tense with fury, your fists threating to tear the paper in half as they tremble. Somehow though, you manage to calmly set the paper down and look at Stu, following his gaze down to the piece of toast on his plate, which you now notice has an ear stuck to it, for whatever reason. 

Wordlessly you grab the thing from off his toast, taking it over to the bowl full of them on the counter and dropping it in before picking up the whole thing. You hear Stu shakily ask what you're doing, and you place a tender kiss on his head with the bowl still in your hands.

"Just wait here love, I've gotta take care of something. But, uh... You might wanna go ahead and eat that toast. We'll have to get out of here when I'm done. Alright?" He still looks confused but he nods, and you balance the bowl in your left hand while you place your right on the back of his neck, pulling him into a warm kiss. Afterward, you make your way over to the door Murdoc just stormed through, not even bothering to knock, and slam it shut behind you, unintentionally causing Stu to jump slightly.

 

It's muffled through the door, but 2D can just make out Murdoc's voice as he speaks.

"Oy! What the hell do you think you're- Oh. Well 'ello there love, finally come to your senses and realize who the REAL man is?" 2D's heart sank at those words, this is how it always ended up. He did as his girlfriend asked though, trying to focus more on trusting her than giving in to his insecurities.

"Alright, straightforward, I like it. Maybe faceache can hear us from here, yeah? Teach him a les-" suddenly the sleazy voice is cut off, replaced by sounds of gagging and grunting. After a moment of the sounds, he hears something hit the floor and the door flies open, his girl running out and grabbing him by the arm.

"Alright, grab your stuff and let's go, I'll explain on the way, but we have to leave. Now." He's thoroughly confused now but he does as he's told, risking a glance into the now open door as they run past. Was... Was Murdoc laying on the couch... Choking on a bunch of severed ears...? He just stared at the back of his girl's head now as she led him out of the house, throwing on his jacket before stepping out the door with her. She stopped suddenly on the doorstep, and he took the chance to shut and lock the door behind him before addressing whatever it was that made her stop.

There stood the mailman, a monkey with a letter in his hand, holding it out to them. 2D took the letter from him, reading the words on the envelope, before smiling at the girl next to him and pocketing the letter.

"So," he started as he took her hand in his, a knowing smile on his face while they walked, "Care to tell me what 'appened to that bowl fulla ears you went in there wif?"

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone waiting for more on the "A Whole New Life" story, I'm sorry, I hit a block and I needed to do something different for a bit. I'll get back to it soon though


End file.
